


Believe

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gale pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set, eh, anytime in the first few seasons of QAF.  Gale pov.  It helps an actor to believe his lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.
> 
> (But the anecdote is true. I think I heard it on Charlie Rose.)

I remember seeing Nicolas Cage on some talk show years ago. Talking about how, whenever he has a romantic interest in a movie, part of him has to be able to, essentially, fall in love with his costar. Just enough so that, as the character, he can truly believe it. He said he was only unable to say the line, “I love you,” once, in some movie with Sean Young. He actually had to rewrite it so that he said to her, “You love me.”

I love that story. Nicolas Cage is an awesome actor and a fucking pimp.

But mostly it makes me think how lucky I am, having Randy as my costar. Playing my romantic ( _sexual_ , Brian insists) interest. Sometimes I kind of stare at him, thinking about it. His blue eyes and shapely lips and vanilla cream skin add up in a very aesthetically pleasing way, but that’s not all. He’s a fucking good person. Amazing, giving actor. Smart as a whip. Dedicated. Funny. Passionate.

I’m older, but I want to be him when I grow up.

I haven’t had to say _that_ line. So far, Brian can’t. But I could. I could say it to Randy.

  



End file.
